Talk:Heavy tank (Red Alert 1)
Where did the name T-80 come from? And I don\'t think they had machine guns either. Did someone get this mixed up with something else? 217.160.230.178 18:12, 4 January 2007 (UTC) :Again, it's featured in the cutscenes and the voxel model in Tiberian Sun. The T-80 designation comes from the fact that the FMV model is a T-80 with a black paintjob and twin cannons. Mikael Grizzly 18:34, 4 January 2007 (UTC) Well can we call it T-80 Heavy Tank? It would confuse less people. --63.65.45.98 05:17, 6 January 2007 (UTC) T-80 The T-80 designation needs to be dropped, because the T-80 didn't come out until 1976, or many years after the Great World War II had ended. Furthermore, T-80 isn't exactly in universe, as it is an actual tank. I think that Heavy Tank is fine. --Dthaiger 06:48, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :The Tiberian universe doesn't exactly unveil like ours did. The Heavy Tank in in-game cutscenes IS a T-80 with double barreled turret and 1st generation reactive armor, it's been confirmed on Wikipedia by a guy who knows this stuff. Plus, when we add designations, it looks more realistic, and this wiki is IC, no? Mikael Grizzly 10:02, 7 January 2007 (UTC) ::I'm confused. Could you cite the source? --Dthaiger 15:17, 7 January 2007 (UTC) :::Here, we must also remember, that the technology in Red Alert developed in a very different way, we didn't have Apaches, Hinds, Missile Submarines, Stinger launchers, Tesla Coils, Chronospheres or Iron Curtains in 1950s ;) Mikael Grizzly 19:03, 7 January 2007 (UTC) ::::That's fine then. --Dthaiger 21:33, 7 January 2007 (UTC) Should we move it to T-80 Heavy Tank though? --63.65.45.98 02:59, 8 January 2007 (UTC) :Well, we can cast a minivote here. However, excess moving can result in broken redirect pages. Mikael Grizzly 09:27, 8 January 2007 (UTC) This is NOT a T-80 main battle tank....And there was NO referance to a heavy tank as T-80 in a game. So I guess - arcticle should be renamed to "Soviet Heavy Tank" PS - In Russian verison of Red Alert these tanks were labelled T-134 heavy tank :It looks, acts and is portrayed as a T-80. Have a screencap or strings for theT-134 designation available? 07:42, 13 March 2008 (UTC) It looks like T-80? Do T-80 have twin 105-mm cannons? I think thats not the case....And it could (if we put it that way)be an T-64 or T-72 with ERA armour. It acts like an MBT, but for example T-72 or Challenger are also the MBTs. About T-134, it was in the Russian version for the game that is no official by ane standarts and I seen no official referance (by EA or Westwood) to this beast expect for "Soviet heavy tank" :In official artwork it is a black single cannon T-80. Check Westwood's FTP. Shaur M. S. Grizlin 17:13, 13 March 2008 (UTC) I checked the EA forums and haven't found any artwork of such kind. But this may be only because game was released almost 11 years ago.... There is the solution to this arguement - and it is in the game manual for RA1, but i doubt that any of such documents is available now, more than 10 years after game was released :Oh for M'Atra's sake... check http://ftp.westwood.com and http://www.replacementdocs.com Shaur M. S. Grizlin 07:08, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks for this site with manuals....I read the manual - it is called just the soviet heavy tank Westwood FTP page did not open (may be it is non-existent by now) ftp://ftp.westwood.com/pub/redalert/previews/scrnshot/tank.jpg Wow, the same artwork, but one barrel...